


Can a Spider Survive the Winter?

by Dearest_Captain_1943



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Captain_1943/pseuds/Dearest_Captain_1943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's world gets turned upside down when his dads bring home their new house guest. Peter will try his absolute hardest to get Bucky to like him, with a few slip ups now and again. Only time will tell if he will be able to win Bucky over, or if he will just have to settle for them being awkward acquaintances for the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Peter was well aware that things were going to start changing around his house. Right now, his dads were off at SHIELD, getting their so called new ‘house guest’ ready to come home. He’d heard them talking about it for months now, but they’d only talked to Peter once about it. He wasn’t a kid. He was sixteen, almost seventeen in a couple weeks. He thought that would at least include him in the conversation, but instead they decided to be secretive about all of it.  
Peter had tried asking JARVIS about it a few times, but Tony had taken precautions and told JARVIS not to tell Peter anything unless he or Steve authorized it first. It was driving him nuts in way. He and his dads had always been so open about everything. Peter had never been afraid to tell them when something was wrong, and he would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt to be so left out. They had just told him this morning that they were going to have someone named “Bucky” come live with them for awhile. The name sounded so familiar to Peter, and after a few quick google searches, he was able to make an accurate guess as to who the mystery man was.  
He first thought back to when he had first moved in with Steve and Tony. He was shy and hardly ever spoke unless he was asked a question. They had been very patient with him, and didn’t push him to talk until he was comfortable with it. Steve used to carry him up to his room and tell him all kinds of stories about what life was like before he had been frozen. Peter always loved to listen to the way Steve told them. He always had a way of filling the stories with life and excitement. Most of the stories were from his own experiences. Peter’s favorite were always the ones where Steve had gotten into some sort of trouble and managed to drag his best friend into it with him. Sometimes, when Peter didn’t have school, he would stay up extra late just to hear the stories.  
Now, here he was, sitting in front of a computer digging up old files on his dad. It took a few different websites, but he finally managed to find an old picture of his dad and Bucky together. He was handsome. It was hard to tell since the picture wasn’t colorized, but Peter could tell that his eyes were some shade of blue. He was tall, too. Nearly as tall as his dad as they stood side by side, smiling as if they both didn’t have a care in the world. He knew that this picture was probably a rare moment. He’d studied a lot of World War Two in his history class at school. According to his dad, it was hell on Earth most of the time. He knew that Steve had gotten PTSD from the war. A few years back, Steve had fallen asleep on the couch, and a heavy thunderstorm had blown in from the west. Tony had been away on a business trip for nearly a week beforehand. Peter snuck down to get a glass of water when a loud crack of thunder and lightning had sounded. Steve had woken up almost immediately, his blue eyes wide as he looked around frantically. He was hyperventilating as he stood up too quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet. Peter ran over to him, and hugged the blonde’s torso as hard as he could, trying to bring him back from whatever he was experiencing. After several minutes, Steve had picked Peter up and hugged him back, apologizing for scaring him like that before taking him back up to bed. That was the first and last time that he’d ever seen Steve like that.  
He continued to dig through, looking for any other information that might help him answer a few of his questions before he heard the front door open downstairs. He got up and hurried to the steps quickly, going down about halfway before he saw his dads standing in the living room. Tony looked up and smiled at him when he saw Peter. Steve looked up at him as well, but with a more worried expression. There was another man with them. Peter automatically assumed that this had to be Bucky, but he looked nothing like the picture he had just seen. His hair was long, the ends just barely touching his shoulders which seemed to look broader. He wore a black T-Shirt, which showed off what had to be one of the most advanced prosthetics Peter had ever seen. Peter glanced back up and his stomach dropped. Bucky had been staring right back at him. When their eyes met, a chill went down his spine. The older man’s eyes were grey. Peter slowly walked all the way down the steps, now standing only a few feet away from where the other men stood. He and Bucky never broke eye contact. He heard Tony say something, but ignored it. Bucky’s eyes were even more intense up close. It was like he had a storm trapped in them. Tony repeated himself, and Peter felt himself snap back to reality as he look at him.

“What?”

“I said, this is who we were telling you about.” He repeated himself, tilting his head to the side. “Are you okay, Pete?”

“Me? Yeah! I’m fine.” He said with a hint of nervousness behind his voice.

Steve shook his head a little and sighed. “Peter, this is Bucky. He’s going to be staying with us for awhile.”

“Nice to meet you!” Peter stuck his hand out immediately, but Bucky only looked at it before looking up at Steve. 

“He… He isn’t too fond of speaking yet. He just needs a little time to settle in.” 

Peter’s heart sank a little. “Oh… That’s okay.” 

Tony smiled and patted Bucky, who tensed up immediately at the contact. “He’ll get more comfortable with all of us soon.” 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds. “Buck, why don’t I show you where your room is and you can have a bit of time to yourself.” 

Bucky nodded and gently shrugged Tony’s hand away before following Steve upstairs. Peter watched them walk away, biting his lip as all kinds of different thoughts raced around in his head. This was going to be very, very interesting, but he knew that he could get Bucky to trust him if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Four Words

The next couple weeks with Bucky in the house had been interesting. Peter couldn't stop himself from staring at him sometimes, and judging by the looks Bucky gave him, he was well aware of Peter's gaze. Every once in awhile, their eyes would meet, and Peter found himself turning away and blushing wildly. Sometimes he wished that Bucky would just say something. Even if it were just a mumble or a little word, Peter would be content, but he never made a single noise. He was perfectly quiet nearly all the time. His footsteps were that of a cat's, as he always moved with a strange sort of rugged grace. Even with Peter's enhanced senses, he still had a hard time hearing him when he entered a room. It nearly drove Peter insane.  
Today, Steve and Tony were out of the house for an impromptu shopping trip for Peter's birthday. He was very surprised that they even remembered with how busy they had been lately. He would've been happy with some money and maybe going out to dinner, but Tony insisted that they go get him a real present.   
So now here he was, sitting at home alone. He knew that he wasn't really alone considering Bucky was somewhere in the house. Peter settled down in the living room and flipped through the movie channels. He glanced down at his phone for not even thirty seconds, and when he looked back up, Bucky was sitting on the other side of the couch.   
Peter nearly jumped out of his seat. He hadn't even felt him sit down. He stared at him in utter amazement for a few moments before he spoke up. 

“You scared the shit out of me.”

Bucky didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the TV.

“It's not polite to sneak up on people.”

Still nothing.

“And it isn't polite to ignore people when they're trying to talk to you.”

Bucky slowly pulled his eyes away from the TV. “Sorry.” 

“Yeah, you should b-,” Peter paused. “Did you just speak?”

Bucky shrugged and looked back at the TV. “Yeah.” 

“So you can talk! I knew you’d come around to it eventually. So how has your day been?” He asked as he moved closer to Bucky. 

“Fine.” 

Although he had only said three words, Peter was in love with the way his voice sounded. “Well that's good. Dad and Pops are going to be back soon. My birthday is tomorrow so they went to get some stuff.” 

Bucky didn't say anything again. 

“Are you going to wish me a happy birthday tomorrow?”

“Sure.” 

Four words. He’d said four words. Peter could live with that. He smiled and went back to watching the movie. This was a good sign. It meant that he was warming up to Peter.   
Steve and Tony came home later on with several bags in arm. Steve smiled when he noticed that Bucky and Peter had been watching a movie together. Tony kissed his cheek and said he would take the bags upstairs. Steve walked over to the two.

“Looks like you two had a lazy day.” He ruffled Peter's hair and smiled. 

Peter groaned and fixed his hair quickly. “Yeah, we did. He even spoke to me.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows and looked at Bucky, who didn't meet his eyes. “Well… I'm happy to hear that. Tony is going to put everything away and then we're all going to eat dinner. Sound good?”

Bucky and Peter both nodded, and Steve went upstairs to help Tony. Peter looked back up at Bucky once Steve had gone. 

“Thank you for talking to me… I was starting to think that you hated me.” 

“I don't hate you.” 

Peter blushed lightly and stood up. “Well… I'm gonna go… Take a shower.” He turned on his heel and ran upstairs. Bucky had spoken to him. And he didn't hate him either! Peter smiled to himself, thinking about the way his voice sounded. His heart fluttered in his chest as he started to get cleaned up for dinner.   
This was just the first step. He wanted to get closer to Bucky. He wanted to know what he thought about, and how he saw the world. Peter wanted to know how he sounded when he was happy, what his eyes would look like when he smiled. He knew that he probably should just let all of it go. Bucky probably just thought he was a silly kid. His dads wouldn't like it if they ever ended up together. Peter was too young to be with Bucky… But Peter would be damned if that stopped him from trying.


	3. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter since I didn't have a lot of time to write today. The next few I post should be a lot longer than this one. I was thinking about doing the next one from Bucky's perspective, but I haven't decided yet :)

His birthday had been amazing, better than he could’ve hoped for. To start the day off, Steve and Tony had brought him breakfast in bed. Peter had eaten everything they brought for him gratefully. Afterwards, they took him downstairs and he opened all of his gifts. A new laptop, some clothes, new shoes, and a new lens extensions for his camera. He wasn’t expecting much so this was a huge surprise for him. Although he was happy, Bucky was nowhere to be found. That was the only thing that was a little disappointing to him. He knew that Bucky didn’t specifically /promise/ to tell him happy birthday, but he did say he would.   
It had been nearly one in the afternoon when Bucky finally emerged from his room. Peter looked up at him and smiled when he walked down into the living room. His dark brown hair was a bit of a mess, and his grey eyes seemed as though they were a shade darker. For a brief second, he could’ve sworn for a second, Bucky smiled back. He must’ve just been imagining it. Bucky’s eyes were as emotionless as the day he first arrived. It hurt Peter to even begin to imagine what could’ve caused him to look as though he didn’t know what happiness was. He would have to ask Steve about what he knew about it sometime. Peter shook his head a couple times to clear his head as looked up at him with a bright smile on his face.

“Good morning!” Peter said cheerfully. “Do you know what day it is?”

Bucky nodded. “Happy birthday.”

Peter’s smile grew as he got up. “Thank you. It really means a lot to hear you say that, Bucky.” He walked up to Bucky and hugged him. He felt him tense up for a few moments before he suddenly relax. Bucky reached up and patted Peter’s back.

“You’re welcome, Peter.” He said softly.

Peter looked up at him and smiled right as Steve walked in. “Peter we’re about to light the-” He paused for a few moments when he saw them. “Candles. Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” 

“He wished me happy birthday.” Peter said proudly.

Steve smiled and looked at Bucky. “I’m impressed. He still hasn’t said anything to me since we brought him home. He must really like you.” 

Peter felt heat rising up to his cheeks as he let go of Bucky. “Let's go blow out those candles!” He hurried into the kitchen, where Tony was waiting with the cake. He and Steve sang a very loud version of happy birthday and Peter blew out the candles. He looked up at Bucky and smiled again. Bucky met Peter’s eyes and smiled back. It was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. His eyes brightened up a little, as if he was finally starting to realize that Peter only wanted to help. Peter looked away when he felt himself begin to blush again. And it was at that moment that Peter made up his mind. He had a crush on Bucky Barnes.


	4. Time for a Decision

Peter’s breath hitched softly as he felt kisses being pressed up his spine. He moaned softly and looked back, biting his lip. “Stop teasing and get on with it already.”  
“What? You don’t like it when I kiss you like that, baby?” Bucky asked softly. His pupils were blown wide, leaving only a thin circle of grey. “ ‘Cause I sure love it.”

Peter blushed deeply. “No, I do… I just want you to… Ya know…”

“Fuck you?” The older man asked, a grin beginning to grow on his lips. “I just want your first time to go easy, baby doll.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut at that nickname. It had always been Bucky’s way of teasing him. He’d sneak up on him sometimes while Peter was trying to work and whisper it in his ear. He knew exactly what it did to Peter, and used it as a weapon against him when he knew Peter couldn’t do anything to stop him. His dads still had no idea that they were together, and the thought of them finding out scared Peter to no extent. Bucky was much older than Peter was. They would never allow them to be together no matter how much Peter begged them. It seemed as though their relationship would always have to remain a secret.  
The only thought that scared him more was Bucky leaving him. He was handsome, strong, and brave. Someday, he might realize that he shouldn’t be wasting those on a child and move on with his life. He’d find a beautiful woman to marry. They would settle down together and have children. They’d live in a gorgeous house, and he would adore all of them with all his soul. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered softly.

Bucky obviously noticed this and sat up. “Peter? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” He croaked out. “I’m fine.”

Bucky frowned and gently rolled Peter onto his back, leaning down to press kisses all over his face. “You obviously aren’t. Talk to me.”

Peter shook his head. “I can’t… You’ll hate me for it.”

“I could never hate you. Tell me what’s wrong. I just want to help you.”

Peter’s eyes snapped open. “I love you! I love you and it hurts, Bucky. It hurts because I know that I’ll never be good enough for you! You’re too good for a kid like me, and I know that you’re just going to leave me someday!” Bucky stared at him in shock. By the look on his face, he clearly hadn’t been expecting that. He looked away for a few moments as tears began to roll down Peter’s cheeks. “Please say something…” Peter whimpered softly, staring up at him.

Bucky slowly looked down at him. “Oh, Peter… I love you too.”

***

Peter woke up suddenly from the dream he was having. He reached up and touched his cheek gently. They were still wet from his tears which he promptly wiped away with the back of his hand. He sat up slowly and buried his face in his hands. Had that all been a dream? Everything had felt so real. He swore that he could feel the places where Bucky had kissed him, the feeling of his fingertips trailing down his back. He sighed and got up slowly, getting dressed before going downstairs.  
He felt so stupid so everything that he just dreamt about. It had been three weeks since his birthday, three weeks since he realized that he had a crush. He walked into the kitchen and found a note lying on the counter. He picked it up and read it.

‘Peter, your father and I have to attend a conference for a few days. We’re so sorry that this is short notice, but we left you some money so you and Bucky can get whatever you many need. Have fun and be safe. We’ll see you whenever we get home. We love you so much!’

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. There probably was no conference. They probably just wanted to get away so they could have sex without being interrupted. It had happened once or twice when Peter was younger. They’d just told him that they were ‘wrestling’. But once Peter got older, he figured out what had really been going on. He just thanked God that he never saw anything that might lead to mentally scarring and years of therapy.

Bucky walked downstairs a few minutes later, finding Peter in the kitchen. “Where are they?”

“Gone. Won’t be back for a few days. They left money so we won’t have to try and eat each other.” Peter joked softly. Bucky had really warmed up to him over the past few days. 

Bucky laughed softly and nodded. “Fine with me.”

“Sooooo… What are we going to do? Throw a party and trash the house? Jump off the roof into the pool? Get hammered and find some ladies?”

“Sleep?” Bucky said as he sat down.

“You’re no fun. C’mon, Buck. We can do anything we want! Be open minded.”

“... Watch TV and then sleep?”

Peter gasped. “I had no idea you were so exciting, Bucky!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. “I’ve had enough excitement and partying in my life. It’s time I got to rest.”

“Then we’ll have a few lazy days to ourselves.” Peter said with a shrug. “But next time Dad and Pops go out out town, we’re throwing that party.”

“Don’t you need friends to throw a party?”

Peter glared at have. “I have plenty of friends thank you very much!”

“Name five of them.”

“I have Gwen, Harry, and-.... Oh fuck you, Barnes!”

“You’d want to.” Bucky grinned and stood up, walking out of the kitchen and making his way towards the living room. 

Peter stood there. Did he really just say that? Was he trying to imply something? Does he know about Peter’s crush or was he just being an asshole? Peter rose from the counter and followed him. “Hey! That wasn’t very nice!”

“Well, I’m not generally a nice person.”

“Yes you are! Your jokes just suck sometimes.” Peter sat down beside him on the couch. “But seriously, what are we going to do tonight? I have the attention span of the puppy and if I’m not properly entertain I will chew on your shoes.”

Bucky smiled and laughed. Peter bit his lip and watched him. He looked so amazing when he laughed, and his smile was infectious. Peter had always thought it was some of that old forties charm starting to show through. He could sit for hours and watch Bucky smile if he could. He grey eyes got even more gorgeous when they lit up when he was happy. Once he had gotten some of his personality back, Peter just seemed to be pulled towards him even more. He just had this gravitational pull that made Peter want to be around him constantly. He remembered when Steve used to tell stories about all the trouble they would get into as kids, and Bucky would always manage to find a way to sweet talk their way out of it. If Peter knew one thing, it was that Bucky could sweet talk him into anything, anytime he wanted.   
At that moment a thought crossed through Peter’s head. This was his big chance to finally win Bucky over. With his dads out of the house, there would be no one around to stop him from doing a little flirting. He made a quick decision in his mind. After these next few days, there would be no going back. It was time for Peter to put on his big boy pants. He was going to seduce Bucky Barnes.


	5. The Big Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 10 at night and this was kind of a quick chapter. But! I'm all done with the play I'd been helping to put on so I'll have plenty of time to write from now on. I'm hoping to at least put out one chapter a day. Feel free to comment anything you might want to see in this fic. I'm always open to hearing from other people :)

“Bucky!” Peter whined loudly. “I don’t wanna watch another stupid history documentary! Can’t we watch normal TV?”

“This is normal TV. Besides, watching this will do you some good.” Bucky said as he moved the remote out of Peter’s reach.

Peter watched him move it and saw his first opportunity. He flung himself over in an attempt to grab the remote, landing right in Bucky’s lap. Bucky held the remote away from Peter, who sat up and made a grab for it again. Somehow or another, Bucky had ended up on his back with Peter nearly laying on top of him, still attempting to take control of the remote. Bucky was bigger and had longer arms than he did, but Peter was quicker and more flexible. Bucky was holding it over his head, and all Peter had to do was reach up and take it. They were both breathing extremely hard from the constant tossing and turning they’d been doing for the past several moments as they fought over the remote. Peter leaned in closer to him, their faces were only a few inches apart. He was just about to grab it out of his hands when he looked down, meeting Bucky’s wide eyes. Peter immediately became hyper aware of how their bodies were pressed against each other.  
Peter was straddling Bucky’s hips, and their chests were pressed against each other. Bucky’s was so much wider that Peter’s. Through the thin cotton shirt he was wearing, Peter could feel all the hard muscles that lied beneath the fabric. He could feel the dips and curves of his pecs, and in the back of his head, he imagined what he looked like /without/ his shirt. He could feel himself begin to blush as he gulped to himself. He had no idea where to take this. All the confidence he’d been feeling before this had melted away into sheer timidness.  
He took a shaky breath and weighed the options in his head. The first one was he could just man up and kiss him, the second one was that he could grab the remote and then pretend none of this had even happened. Bucky hadn’t pushed him off yet, so that was a good sign, right? Fuck, they were still staring at each other, and Bucky’s eyes looked so amazing when they were wide like that. He should just do it, right? He should just kiss him and get it over with. It was the only way. Without another thought, Peter leaned in quickly and pressed their lips together. He hadn’t kissed anyone before this, but he already knew that no one’s lips could ever feel as perfect as Bucky’s. They were soft, and he just tasted so sweet to Peter.  
For a few moments, Peter thought that he had fucked up. That was until Bucky’s lips starting moving against his. He heard the remote drop against the couch as he felt an arm wrap around his waist, as the other one reached up to cup his cheek. After that, Peter melted into Bucky’s arms, letting the older man take control of the situation. Peter didn’t exactly know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on the sides of Bucky’s face. The soft skin of his palms were scratched by the short stubble that Bucky never seemed to shave off. Peter didn’t care. It was one of the sexiest things about Bucky. He wished that he could feel that stumble all over his body. Down the curve of his neck… The sensitive skin on his lower back… Between his legs…  
Peter’s breath hitched at the very thought of it, and he gave a soft moan into Bucky’s mouth. He moaned again when he felt Bucky’s metal hand slide into his hair and tug on the short locks. Peter could /definitely/ get used to that. It gave Bucky the opportunity to gain more control over the kiss, and the more Peter moaned, the more opportunities he had to slide his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth.  
After a few moment, both of them had to pull away to catch their breath. Peter slowly opened his eyes. He could only imagine what he looked like right now. He lips were probably swollen, his hair messed up from Bucky’s hand, his cheeks flushed with color, and his eyes hazy. He was pleasantly surprised to find Bucky staring right back at him, looking the exact same way. Peter slowly swallowed the lump in his throat and took the next big step.

“Bedroom?” He asked softly.

Bucky immediately nodded. “Bedroom.”


	6. First Time for Everything

The next thing Peter knew, he was being lifted up into strong, solid arms as Bucky carried him upstairs away from the living room. Peter took the change in position as an opportunity to kiss at his neck, earning a hum of approval from the older man. He carried him up to the top of the stairs and paused for a few seconds. 

“My room or yours?”

“Yours! Yours… I wanna go to yours, please.” Peter begged softly, still nipping and kissing at his skin.

Bucky chuckled softly at his eagerness and walked him into his room, walking over to the bed and laying him down. Peter immediately pulled him back down for another kiss, reaching up to tangle his hands into Bucky’s hair. He’d never wanted anyone or anything more than he wanted Bucky at this very moment.  
That was when realization dawned on him. He’d never done anything like this before. If they actually went through with this, it would be his first time having sex with anyone. It was both exciting and scary to think that his first time would be with Bucky. Shit, was it obvious that he’d never done anything like this before? Oh god, he was probably acting like a mega virgin.

“What’s that face?” He heard Bucky ask as he pulled away from the kiss.

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Face?”

“Your nose is all scrunched up. You’re thinking. You always do that when you think.”

Peter blushed that Bucky had been paying close enough attention to noticed that about him. “Well-... I-I don’t know if you knew this already but… This is my first time… Like ever.” His cheeks flushed even deeper as he said it out loud. He expected Bucky to flinch or say that they shouldn’t be doing this but… He just smiled.

“I kinda figured that from the beginning.” He said with a soft laugh. “This isn’t my first rodeo, Peter. I know what to do.”

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Yeah, of course you do. I trust you.”

“Then you really want to do this? Because if you change your mind I won’t hold it against you. This is your decision.”

Peter hesitated for a few seconds and thought it over. “No… I want to do this. I want you.” He looked up and met Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him again. Peter wasn’t exactly sure what he was getting into, but he had a strong feeling that Bucky wouldn’t give him any reason to regret it. They went on kissing for a few minutes, their hips grinding down against each other. Peter felt like he’d never been harder in his life as he let Bucky dominate the kiss. He could tell that Bucky liked to be in control over situations like this. Peter was perfectly fine with letting him be in charge. Bucky was the one with more experience after all.

After a few moments, Bucky pulled away from the kiss and sat up. “You’re going to undress me now.” His voice was firm and demanding, and Peter just couldn’t find a reason to deny him. 

Peter sat up and got onto his knees, taking Bucky’s shirt in his hands and slowly pulling it over the older man’s head. Peter let out a soft moan as he finally got to see all of the muscles that lied beneath his shirt. He carefully reached up and traced his fingertips down his abs, biting his lip at how hard and defined they were. He reached down lower and slowly untied the drawstrings of Bucky’s sweatpants. He looked up and met Bucky’s eyes. There was something in the way they looked that just made Peter want to submit and do whatever he asked of him. This was a side of Bucky that he hadn’t seen before.  
Peter tucked his hands in the waistline of Bucky’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. He was a bit too nervous to actually look down, but Bucky leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. 

“You know what I want you to do with that pretty little mouth of yours, baby?” He asked huskily.

Peter slowly shook his head, completely entranced by the way he sounded. 

“You’re going to lean down and use it to suck me off, got it?” 

Peter nodded again and slowly leaned down, too mesmerized by the way way he sounded too even react to how large Bucky was. Peter wrapped a hand around him and gave two soft strokes before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Peter had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he figured that he would catch on pretty quick. He swirled his tongue around and relaxed his jaw, allowing him to take in more of Bucky’s length.  
He must’ve been doing something right be the way Bucky was moaning. After several moments, Bucky reached up and threaded his fingers into Peter’s hair, giving a nice firm grip on the back of the boy’s head. They stay in this position for awhile before Bucky pulled him away. Peter gave a loud whine when he did. He’d actually been enjoying himself.

“Do you want to be on your knees or on your back for this?” Bucky asked, wiping away some of the drool that had slipped past Peter’s lips.

“Back… I wanna look at you… Wanna see you…” He pleaded, staring up at Bucky with wide, doe-like eyes. 

Bucky nodded and pushed Peter back against the pillows. “I have to stretch you a little bit before we get started.”

Peter nodded and immediately moved to get his shirt off. He stripped it over his head and tossed it on the floor before reaching down to take his pants off. Bucky helped him, pulling them off his legs and throwing them with the rest of their clothes. Peter spread his legs immediately, looking up at Bucky again. 

Bucky gave a soft chuckled and leaned down and kissed the inside of his thighs softly. “I don’t have any lube in here… So this might be a little weird at first.”

Peter nodded quickly. “I don’t care. I just want you.”

Bucky nodded and licked his fingers, getting them wet with spit before reaching down and tracing over Peter’s hole before slowly pushing the first finger in. Peter gasped loudly at the initial penetration before moaning loudly at how right it felt. He rolled his head back and did his best to relax, wanting this to go as fast as it could.  
Slowly but surely, more two more fingers were added alongside the first, and Peter was a moaning mess beneath Bucky’s hands. After what felt like ages of waiting, Bucky pulled his fingers out and looked down at Peter, raising an eyebrow for some sort of confirmation. Peter opened his eyes and looked up at him, nodding slowly as the signal to get on with it.  
He felt Bucky press against him, and Peter forced himself to remain as relaxed as possible as Bucky slowly pushed into him. It hurt at first for the first several thrusts, but Bucky was obviously being as gentle as he could with Peter. It didn’t take long before they were both completely enveloped in each other, and Bucky began to pick up the pace. They shared passionate kisses, left all sorts of marks on each other, and pressed as close as possible to each other. After that, it wasn’t long before they were both pushed off the edge, Peter moaning Bucky’s name as loud as he could as he finally finished.  
Afterwards, Bucky’s body covered Peter’s as they both got comfortable. Peter slowly ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair as gently as possible. He could tell that he’d already dozed off. Peter couldn’t blame him. After what just happened, it was a miracle that Peter was even still awake. He just needed a few moments to think things over before he joined Bucky in sleep. He thought about everything they would need to discuss when they were both awake. Whether this was going to be a one time thing, or if they were going to make something out of it. How they would hide it from Steve and Tony if they absolutely had to… What they would say if his parents did find out about him. Peter sighed and closed his eyes. He decided that now wasn’t a good time to worry about this, and slowly began to doze off, feeling the soft beat of Bucky’s heart against his own chest. With each soft thump, Peter slowly let all his worried fade away as he finally gave into sleep.


	7. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind words, guys! It really means a lot to me to know that so many people enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it :)

Peter felt soft stirring as he woke up to find Bucky getting out of bed. He reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hand gently in an attempt to pull him back down into bed. He smiled and looked down at Peter, leaning down to press a soft kiss the his forehead. 

“I’m going to get some water is all. Did you want some, too?”

Peter groaned softly and nodded, snuggling deeper into the warm sheets. He closed his eyes again and listened to Bucky’s retreating footsteps. He was going to have to bring up the situation. Maybe Bucky had already been thinking about it. He didn’t seem upset or grossed out by having Peter in his bed, so that was definitely a good sign. Peter would be lying if he said that is Bucky wanted this to be a one time thing, he wouldn’t be a little heartbroken about it. Something in the back of his head told him that Bucky wasn’t going to do that to him.  
When he heard him enter the room again, he opened his eyes and smiled. Watching him set two glasses of water down on the nightstand before crawling back into bed beside him. He wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him against his chest. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? I tried to hold back a little bit.” He murmured, pressing soft kisses to Peter’s hair. 

Peter shook his head and laid his hand against Bucky’s chest, tracing small circles against his skin. “I feel great, actually. Nothing hurts too bad.” He paused for a few moments. “We need to talk about where to take… This. I don’t want this to just be a one time thing, Bucky. I want to keep doing things like this, but I don’t want my dads to find out. I don’t think they’d let us be together if they knew. And I know that you probably don’t want to hear this right when you just wake up, but I’m really worried about this.” Peter looked up at him. “I just want to know that I’m not going to be another notch in the bedpost. I want to actually mean something to you, Bucky.”

Bucky was silent for a few moments after Peter was done speaking, trying to think of how to reply to him. “I understand what you mean. I guess…. I guess we can try a few things and see how it goes before we try to make something more serious out of this. I just want you to know that you’re making the right choice.”

Peter nodded eagerly. “I know I am! You’re the right choice Bucky. I’ve had a crush on you since you’ve got here-” He stopped mid sentence to watch the older man smile. “-and I really want to try and work something out.”

“Then we will…. Can we talk about this a bit more when we’re actually awake? I kinda just want to lay here for awhile. It’s too early to be worrying about this stuff.”

“Yeah, that sounds really nice.” Peter laid his head back down against Bucky’s shoulder. He closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. He could already tell that this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

***

So much for taking it easy. Once the two actually got up and got motivated, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It started when they tried to take a shower together. They made it for two and a half minutes before Bucky ended up taking him right up against the shower wall. This continued to be a pattern throughout the rest of the day. It seemed as if by noon they’d already managed to have sex in half the rooms of the house. Peter barely had the stamina to keep up with Bucky, who was ready to go again almost immediately ready to go after they finished. Peter on the other hand needy awhile to recharge. On the bright side, that meant him laying back and enjoying himself while Bucky peppered kisses all over his body. He had no idea where they left their clothes, but it wasn’t like they needed them. They would just be putting them on to have them ripped off not twenty minutes later.   
Peter was even happier when he remembered that his parents wouldn’t be home for the next two days, which meant he got to spend all that time with Bucky. He only prayed that Steve and Tony didn’t decide to come home early. That would be a tough situation to explain. He could already imagine how that conversation would go, and chances are offering to do the dishes for a week wouldn’t get him out of it. He knew that eventually he would have to come clean to them. Peter was never good at keeping secrets from them. He told them everything while he was growing up, and he knew that this wouldn’t stay in the dark for very long. All he could do is hope that they wouldn’t disown him once they found out.


	8. All Sorts of Fun

Peter had no idea that it was going to be as hard as it was keeping his relationship with Bucky a secret from his parents. He couldn’t get as close as he wanted, he couldn’t touch him, or give him soft little kisses that he knew would get him to smile. It was like Peter’s own miniature hell on Earth.   
So far, they hadn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. It was a regular morning just like any other. Bucky wasn’t awake yet, and he probably wouldn’t be for a couple hours. Peter silently longed to be up there with him, curled against his side and listening to his heart beat softly as he slept. That was Peter’s safe place. His one spot that he felt truly at peace.  
But instead he was here. Listening to his dads babble about the economy and all that grownup bullshit. He started to daydream about how Bucky looked right now. His mouth opened slightly, hair astrew over his face as he snored softly, his nose scrunching up whenever he started to wake up. He always look gorgeous when he slept. He looked gorgeous when he was awake. It drove Peter crazy how amazing he always looked. It didn’t matter if he was awake, asleep, or bending Peter over the nearest piece of furniture-

“Hey! Peter, I asked you a question, kiddo!” Tony said as he snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Peter was pulled out of his fantasy and looked up at him. “What?”

“I asked how your weekend was.” He laughed softly, shaking his head. “Did you do anything fun with Bucky?”

‘Oh! We had all sorts of fun dad! We found out that he could make me cum all over myself in under three minutes! Then we found out how long I could hold my breath when I was sucking him off!’

Peter shrugged off his /actual/ answer. “We just lounged around.” 

“Figures. I knew you two were going to do that.” Tony said with a sigh.

Bucky walked in, wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Fuck, why did he have to wear those now? Peter was already struggling enough as it is. “Do what?”

“Lay around on your asses while we were gone.”

Bucky glanced over at Peter with a small, knowing smirk. “Yeah, we sure did.”

Peter glared at him. Fuck you, Bucky. Now was not the time to be an asshole about all this. Peter should’ve seen this coming. “It was a good bonding experience. I feel like Bucky and I really got to know more about each other.”

Steve looked up from the newspaper he was reading -God damn, Steve. Who the hell still reads newspapers?- and gave Peter an odd look. “Oh really?”

“Yep! Nothing better than spending some quality time with my new best friend!” 

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. “It sure was a fun time.”

“Well, maybe we should leave them alone more often.” Tony joked.

“Maybe you should! Since Bucky and I get along so well now, you can leave us alone whenever you want!” With Steve and Tony gone, Peter and Bucky were allowed to be as loud and rough as they possibly wanted. 

This time it was Bucky’s turn to glare at Peter. That little fucker was going to blow their cover if he didn’t shut his mouth. “I don’t know. I think I’d miss having my Stevie around if he was gone for too long.”

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. ‘My Stevie’. Bucky wasn’t going to hear the end of that one for awhile. That is if Peter can get close enough to yell at him for it. He didn’t even know if he was going to be able to sleep in Bucky’s room for a while after this. 

Steve just smiled and laughed. “Careful, Bucky. Tony will get jealous if you keep talking like that.”

“I think that I could take him if I had to. He doesn’t seem that tough.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Barnes.” 

Bucky smiled and stood up. “I’m going to go get in the shower for a little bit, maybe try to get a few things off of my head.” He glanced at Peter with a small smirk before turning and walking back upstairs to his room.

“Well, I guess you guys really did have fun. I can tell by all the side eye you were giving each other. You didn’t do anything bad, right?” Tony raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at his son.

“What?! Us? Do something bad? Dad have more faith in me that that!” Peter laughed, a hint of nervousness in his tone. “I think I’m going to grab a shower too. Don’t wait up for me because I might be awhile!” He turned and ran upstairs.   
This was going to be much harder than previously anticipated, and he could already tell that this was going to end badly. Maybe they wouldn’t be too upset with Peter. They did really, really like Bucky after all. And of all the guys that Peter /could/ date, Bucky was probably the easiest choice to make. But Peter knew that there would still be hell to pay when Tony and Steve do manage to figure out his little secret.


	9. Midnight Rendezvous

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Peter said as he whispered through the phone as he lay in bed that night. “You can’t do shit like that in front of them or they might find out about us! Is that what you want, Bucky?!”

He could practically hear Bucky rolling his eyes. “They don’t have a clue… Why are you whispering?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to be mad at you.”

“I could come over and lay with you for a little bit. Steve and Tony are asleep anyways-”

“No. Absolutely not. I’m not taking any risks.”

“Come on, Petey… I miss you. Feels like it’s been forever since I’ve gotten to hold you-”

“It’s been one day-”

“Well it feels like it’s been longer.” Bucky sighed. “What are we supposed to do? Wait for them to leave the house again before we can be together? Because if that’s your plan, it’s a shitty one.”

“No! No… I know they’re going to find out eventually.” Peter paused and waited for a response. “Bucky? Bucky are you still there?” A few seconds later the door to his room swung open and Bucky made his way in. Peter glared at his as he approached his bed. “Get out, you idiot! I said not to come!”

Bucky scoffed and crawled into bed beside him. “And I didn’t listen.”

Peter whined and made room for him. “They could come up here at any second. We could get caught…”

“But we won’t because they’re passed out asleep in their room which is on the other side of the house. We’re going to be fine, Peter. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

“It still freaks me out!” Peter pouted and turned his back to him.

Bucky promptly took the opportunity to press himself against Peter’s back, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Don’t you trust me, baby?” He whispered softly into the boy’s ear. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut. “I trust you…”

“Then I promise that they aren’t going to catch us tonight, so quit your worrying and turn around so you can give me a proper kiss.”

Peter immediately obeyed the order and turned his head to press his lips against Bucky’s for several long moments before pulling away. “Happy now?”

Bucky grinned and nodded. “Very, but I’d be happier if we got out of these clothes… Maybe have a little fun.” He trailed his fingers down Peter’s waist.

He shivered softly. “Fine… But only if we stay quiet.”

“You know that’s impossible.”

Peter grumbled in response before beginning to undress. Within a minute they were both fully undressed, and Peter was straddling Bucky’s waist as they kissed each other roughly. If didn’t take very long before Peter was riding Bucky hard and fast, trying to keep himself quiet as he did. Bucky didn’t seem to have any problem with it. He just simply laid back and enjoyed the show in front of him, occasionally letting out a soft moan when Peter twisted his hips in a certain way. It didn’t take long before they were both starting to struggle as they became closer and closer to the edge. Peter nearly screamed Bucky’s name when he finally did finish, and by the looks of it, Bucky had almost done the same. But in that few seconds, it didn’t matter whether they were going to be caught or not. All Peter cared about was Bucky.


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a day off to get a little bit of sleep. I'm planning on doing a longer chapter tomorrow night since I'll have the night to write :)

Peter smiled and gave a small giggle as he looked up at Bucky. It was late, and the two had stayed up late after they’d finished. Peter was resting his head on Bucky’s chest, trailing his fingers across his chest slowly. “Are you going to just live with Steve and Tony for the rest of your life?”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “No. As soon as all the doctors think I’m stable enough to go out on my own, I’ll probably find somewhere else to live.”

“In Brooklyn?” Peter asked softly. Bucky had already told him so many stories about what he remembered about his childhood.

“I don’t know yet. It’d be nice if I did manage to live there again.” 

Peter hummed softly. “Take me with you, please.”

“Your parents would kill me even more than they’re already going to.”

“I’m not going to live with them for much longer. Once I’m eighteen, I’m gonna move out and go to college. We could move in together and then we wouldn’t have to worry hiding around the house. We could be the loudest couple in all of Brooklyn.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Peter’s forehead. “That’s over a year away.”

“Well it never hurts to start thinking about it, Bucky. Have I ever told you how much I hate that name-” He paused when Bucky looked down at him to give him a look. “-I mean, I know it’s your name, but everyone calls you that… And it makes you sound like a pornstar which would be kinda hot, but I hate to think about you being with anyone else besides me makes me a teeny bit jealous.”

“Awww, my little Petey is getting jealous? How cute.”

“But all jealousness aside… Can’t I call you by your real name?”

“You’ve called me Bucky since the day you’ve known me. Your parents would get suspicious if you started to call me James all of a sudden.”

Peter whined loudly and pouted up at him. “But James is such a gorgeous name.”

“Behind closed doors you can call me whatever you want. Anywhere else? Absolutely not. Got it?”

Peter nodded, still frowning. “Yeah, I got it.”

“I should get going back to my room. I need to get some sleep.” Bucky said as he sat up slowly.

“James… Stay in here with me. The bed is cold without you here. We can cuddle and talk more.”

“You know I can’t baby.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peter’s nose. “I wish I could.”

Peter watched him get up and get dressed. He waited till Bucky was halfway across the room before he spoke up again. “I think we should just tell them.” 

He saw Bucky tense up almost immediately. Peter gulped as he watched him turn around as he reached the door. He set his hand on the doorknob and turned around to look at him. “I’ll... I’ll think about it. Sleep tight, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, he left.

Peter laid back in bed and sighed. He shouldn’t have said that to him. He should’ve known that Bucky wouldn’t have liked that. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut and let him leave. He just had to get that off his chest. As he fell asleep, his mind was plagued with thoughts about what Bucky was thinking right now, and what could possibly happen next.


	11. Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my own heart while writing this :(

He could’ve sworn that Bucky was avoiding him over the next few days. He wouldn’t look at him, went back to not talking to anyone, and hardly texted Peter back. He wouldn’t even look him in the eyes for Christ’s sake. There was no way that Peter could’ve fucked up that bad. He just thought that they should tell Steve and Tony about their relationship. He said he was going to think about it, but that was three night ago. Their nightly phone calls were dull. Peter was the only one that would say anything, and Bucky would just go ‘mhm’ or ‘yeah’. He didn’t even tell Peter goodnight, and sometimes he just hung up. It left Peter in tears some nights. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut and none of this would be happening right now. He would’ve had his James, and he would still be talking to him.  
Three more days passed, and Bucky still wouldn’t talk about it. Peter had almost given up on the whole thing. He was beginning to think that he would just be better off finding someone his age. There would be no worry about his dads getting mad, or no fear of them not talking to him for days at a time. Peter didn’t even know why he cared so much in the first place. It’s not like it had ever been anything more than sex. There was no emotion, no feeling behind any of it besides lust. They hadn’t shared their hopes or dreams with each other. It was all just stupid pillow talk. He should just let it go and be done with it.  
Two more days and still nothing. The phone calls had stopped and he started talking again, just not to Peter. In the mornings he would find him making small talk with Steve or Tony, and as soon as he knew Peter was in the room it would all stop. He would excuse himself from the table and go hide far away from him. If only he’d been able to keep his mouth shut.  
A few days later, Tony and Steve had to go handle an emergency on the other side of the country. By this point, Peter was pissed off. He was going to find out once and for all what the hell Bucky’s problem was. If he thought he could just walk away from him without an explanation, Bucky was dead wrong. Emphasis on dead because Peter was about to kill him. He found him sitting in the living room, watching another one of his stupid history documentaries.

Peter stormed into the room and stood in front of the TV, crossing his arms over his chest. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

By the look on Bucky’s face, he knew exactly what was coming. “Watching TV?”

Watching TV. Watching fucking TV. He hadn’t spoken to him in eight days and the first thing he said to him was ‘watching TV’. “Wipe that stupid fucking look off your face, Barnes. You know that’s not what I mean.”

“This is my face.”

Peter crossed over and stood in front of him. “You have thirty seconds to explain yourself before I slap you.”

Bucky stared up at him in surprise, this way a side of Peter he’d never seen before. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Peter glared at him and raised his hand up. “Ten seconds.”

“Peter-”

Peter brought his hand down quickly, but Bucky’s reflexes were fast enough to catch his arm with his left hand before Peter could make contact. He stood up off the couch slowly. “Let go of my arm.”

Something had changed in Bucky’s eyes. In fact, his whole demeanor had changed. Since Bucky had shown up, he was always very timid. After awhile, he got more comfortable with his surroundings and was usually very calm, but right now his eyes were dark, and his posture was very rigid. “Don’t you ever. /Ever/. Raise your hand against me again. Do you understand?”

Peter gulped, but held his gaze. Bucky had a death grip on his forearm, and Peter was beginning to feel like he’d made another big mistake. But he was in too deep to go back now. “Fuck off.” He growled through clenched teeth, yanking his arm out of Bucky’s grip roughly. “You have been nothing but an ass to me ever since that last night we were together. I’ve done nothing to deserve this.”

“I said I was going to think-”

“Bullshit! You’ve been avoiding me for no fucking reason, James! You could’ve at least kept talking to me! I’ve been blaming myself for all of your bullshit this whole time, but now I realize it’s all your fault! I would’ve never slept with you if I knew that you were going to pull this bullshit! I just wanted you to like me the same way I liked you! But now-... Now I realize that you’re never going to like me like that. I just wish I would’ve known that before I let myself be your little plaything.” Peter turned on his heel and walked away from him. He was done. If this is how Bucky wanted to be, then he didn’t want to be apart of it. 

***

Two months later, Bucky and Peter had seemingly moved on. Peter was still upset about the whole thing, but he kept telling himself that he couldn’t dwell in the past. As much as it hurt, he had to move on.  
Bucky didn’t seem phased at all by anything of it, and if he was, he didn’t show it. He was even starting to spend time outside of the house more. He got up early in the morning to go for runs with Steve. If there was a problem at SHIELD, he accompanied Steve and Tony. Peter knew that it was only a matter of time before they let him join the Avengers. He would be a perfect addition to the team. He was incredibly talented. Peter knew that he could speak several languages, and how much he knew about military tactics and espionage. He was smart, too, though he hardly ever showed it. He was recovering faster than anyone had expected him to, and that meant that he might move out on his own soon.

‘Take me with you, please.’

Shit, Peter was thinking about him again. He needed to stop doing that so much. But it was so hard knowing that he didn’t get to be apart of Bucky’s life anymore. Before, he hoped that he would be a big part of Bucky’s recovery. He wanted to always be there for him no matter what. He wanted to be the one that Bucky could turn to no matter what. He wanted to be his best friend. But now? Now it felt like he would never be able to have that.

***

It still stung. He hadn’t meant to hurt Peter like he did, but the thought of Steve and Tony hating him just seemed like too much to bear. He had just thought that it would be easier to quit everything before it went too far. Peter hated him now. That was evident. Bucky knew in the back of his mind that it was for the better. Peter would find someone that he could be with without having to worry about his parents freaking out. Bucky knew that he would have to do the same soon. He’d already been introduced to a few people that he could see himself with, but Peter always seemed to be in the back of his mind.  
He loved making that boy happy. He loved seeing him laugh and smile. Maybe he would’ve ended up falling in love with him altogether. He could see it now, them living in some expensive penthouse that Tony had paid for. Peter would be going to college and Bucky would be doing whatever was asked of him. At night, they would come home to each other. They would watch a movie and eat dinner together while smiling and laughing, telling each other about their day. They would go to bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Peter would grow up and graduate. Eventually, Bucky would propose and they would get married. It would be a small, intimate wedding despite Tony’s want for a large and expensive one. It would be short and sweet, then they’d spend their honeymoon somewhere remote away from everyone else. Someday, they would start a family together. Peter would beg to adopt a boy while Bucky insisted they get a girl. Of course they would compromise and end up with a set of twins. Peter would teach their son about science and technology while Bucky would escort their daughter to ballet class four times a week. They would be happy, they would be in love… They would never fall apart ever again.  
Bucky knew that he should just go back and apologize to him. He wanted nothing more than to have what they had before. He wanted to hold Peter in his arms again. He would gladly stand up and tell Tony and Steve that he wanted to date their son. He smiled at the thought of Steve giving him the shovel talk while Tony scowled and crossed his arms. He would swear to them that he would never hurt their son for as long as he lived.  
Peter would be so happy. He’d fling himself into Bucky’s arms and kiss him. They wouldn’t have to hide around the house anymore. They could cuddle on the couch as much as they wanted. They could kiss as much as they wanted without having to look over their shoulders before hand. All Bucky would have to do was get up and go to him. He could have his baby boy back. He knew Peter was probably in his room right now. His door wasn’t thirty feet away from Bucky’s. It would take five seconds to walk down the hall and knock. Peter would throw his arms around his neck and asked him what took him so long. He could do it. He could… But he didn’t.


	12. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short just because I need to figure out what to do with Bucky and Peter. So the longer chapter will come tomorrow night! I just wanted to write this little tidbit to get some of Peter's wise insight into the situation :P The really juicy stuff will either come tomorrow or the next day. Will Peter get laid again? Will Bucky stop being a jackass and own up to his feelings? Will Peter ever come out of the closet? Probably. But I haven't gotten around to that part yet.

Peter was getting back on his feet again. He told himself to stop dwelling in the past, so he did. He was going to forget all about Bucky if it was the last thing he did. He started getting out more with friends like ‘normal’ teenagers should. His friends seemed thrilled to have him out with them. Peter was still as awkward as ever when the guys would try to set him up with some of the girls they knew. He’d never learned how to talk to women before. Sure, Tony had tried to give him a few pointers now and again, but there was a reason why Peter preferred men.   
He didn’t even think that his dads knew he was gay. They wouldn’t be upset if he told them. /Obviously/ they wouldn’t. But he had always been scared to for some reason. He knew that they would always love him no matter what. Maybe that’s why he should’ve just told them about Bucky. Maybe they would’ve liked them together. Maybe they would’ve been happy to them. Maybe…  
He had to stop doing that.Thinking about everything that could’ve happened only made the hurt worsen. Bucky was gone out of his life and there was nothing he would do about it. So now he would find someone better. He would find someone that wouldn't be scared to show their relationship with the world. Peter deserved to be treated better than Bucky ever did.   
He tried to think about other people the way he thought about Bucky. It wasn’t hard. Wade Wilson wasn’t too bad to look at. He was tall and handsome. A bit of a risk taker, but Peter liked that about him. He was dangerous, and Peter liked that too. He liked the way he looked when he smiled.That cocky, stupidly perfect smile he always wore when he got into trouble. Then there was Johnny Storm. Peter had known him since they were kids. He always had a way of using those ridiculous blue eyes of his to get what he wanted. He certainly was pretty. But Peter doubted that he’d ever even notice him ever again. They belonged to separate social circles. At least Peter hung out with Wade occasionally. Who else was there? Well, there was Sam Alexander- No. Nevermind. Sam was a little bitch. Just thinking about him like that made Peter want to throw up.   
So that left Wade. He wouldn’t be too hard, considering he was willing to sleep with anything that walked. He had a good heart though, and that’s all that mattered. He had had a few stable relationships before, so Peter thought that he could tie him down. So at that moment he picked up the phone and gave him a call, and the next thing he knew, he had a date with Wade Wilson.


	13. Losing Control

The next morning everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. His dads went about their usual bickering over silly things like all old married couples did. At least they weren’t flirting with each other and making weird old people sex jokes at each other. Peter knew they weren’t /that/ old, but they were old to him. 

“So, Pete. Got any plans for the weekend?” Tony asked as he sat down with his coffee. He always asked him, but usually Peter’s answer was always ‘No’, but not today. 

“Actually, yes. I have a date.” Peter said proudly. What made it even better was when he saw Bucky look up from his food to stare at him. Peter didn’t meet his eyes, but he knew that he was probably pissed off and jealous.

“Oh, really?” Tony looked very surprised, Steve was just staring at him with curiosity. “With who?”

“Just a guy from my school. You don’t know him.”

Tony and Steve exchanged a look. They were doing that stupid thing where they communicate without speaking. After a few moments, Steve shrugged and Tony went back to his coffee. “Well, good for you, kiddo. Just remember to use protection.” That earned Tony a slap on the back of the head from Steve.

Bucky stood up from his seat and pushed his plate away. “Excuse me.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. 

Peter grinned to himself. Served the fucker right for all the shit he pulled over the past few months. He deserved to feel jealous after everything he put Peter through. It filled Peter with a sort of sick, twisted satisfaction to know that he was finally getting Bucky back for what he did.  
After he finished breakfast, he walked upstairs to his room. Today was already shaping up to be a good day. He low-key came out to his parents, got back at his stupid ex or whatever Bucky was to him, he had a date soon, and Bucky was standing in his room. Oh /shit/.

“Get out.” Peter said, staring up at him angrily. “This is my room and you aren’t welcome here anymore.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “You aren’t going on that date.”

“Yes, I am. You don’t get to control my life, and I’m not going to let you toy with my emotions anymore, Bucky.” He spit his name out like it was poison on his tongue. 

“You’re not going.” He repeated himself.

“If you didn’t want me to move on, then maybe you shouldn’t have been a selfish asshole and pushed me away like you did.”

Bucky started moving closer to him. “I said, you aren’t going.”

Peter took a few steps backward. “Fuck you.”

Bucky moved even closer to him. “You. Aren’t. Going.”

Peter felt his back hit the wall and he knew that he was trapped. Bucky was only standing a few inches away from him now, and Peter’s heart was racing in his chest. “Y-You can’t do this.”

Bucky leaned in slowly, but stopped when his lips ghosted over Peter’s. “Yes, I can”

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as he whimpered softly, standing up on his tip toes to try and press his lips against Bucky’s. “Bucky, please.” He murmured softly.

“Please what?” 

Peter didn’t have to open his eyes to know that the brunette was smirking. “Kiss me… Kiss me, please... Take me back... Miss you so much… Miss you holding me…” He didn’t mean to say all of that, but he couldn’t stop himself.

He heard Bucky chuckle softly before he felt his lips press against his own, and within seconds he was melting against him. He whined loudly when Bucky pulled away. “You aren’t going.”

Peter opened his eyes to look up at him, but Bucky was gone, and Peter felt like he was going to cry. Just when he thought he was cured of that douchebag, he finds a way to wiggle back into his life. Peter didn’t want to go on that date anymore. He wanted to stay at home and prove that he could follow directions. Maybe Bucky would take him back if he knew that Peter listened to him… But it was too late to cancel on Wade. Maybe him and Peter would have a really amazing time. Maybe it would finally be enough to make Peter forget all about Bucky Barnes.

***

Bucky stormed back into his room. How dare he. How fucking dare he. Did that kid not realize who he belonged to? Bucky slammed his door shut behind him, his mind going crazy with all sorts of thoughts. He should’ve taken Peter right there. He should’ve bent him over the bed and showed him who he needed to be with. Bucky was the one that was going to take care of him, the one he was going to fall in love with, the one that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.  
Bucky stopped to catch his thoughts. He took several deep, shaky breaths as he tried to get a hold of himself again. He couldn’t be thinking about Peter like that. It wasn’t right. He should’ve never gone in there in the first place, but the idea of someone else putting their hands on /his/ Peter drove him to the brink of insanity. Bucky knew that it was wrong. He should’ve never let himself get to this point.  
There was something inside him that felt the need to make sure his little boy was safe at all times. He would probably kill a man to save Peter’s life if it ever came down to it. He shouldn’t feel this way about him. He kept telling himself that over, and over again, but it didn’t do any good. Maybe it was the Soldier that made him get so possessive. Maybe that’s why he was beginning to lose control over his emotions so quickly. The idea terrified Bucky. If he ever lost complete control over himself, it meant that he could end up hurting someone. There was no telling what might happen if he ever got to that point.  
He never meant for it to get this far. He should’ve never let himself get this close to Peter. He’d only meant for it to last a few short days before they both moved on from it. But he got addicted to Peter’s smile. He loved to make him happy and laugh. To Bucky, there was no greater joy in the world then what he felt when he saw Peter smile... He let himself get too close, and now he was paying the price.


	14. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for their awesome feedback! You guys have no idea how much I love reading the comments you leave. I know it's been a couple days and this chapter is a short one, but I'm planning on doing a longer one tomorrow night when you'll get to see how Peter's date with Wade went ;)

Peter went on his date, much to Bucky’s dismay. He watched Peter walk out the door for christ’s sake. He had stood there, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the poor kid as he gave one last glance at him before walking out the door. He knew exactly what he was doing, and part of Bucky thought that it was just to taunt him. Cheeky little fucker. Two could play at this game, and if Peter kept it up, there would be consequences for his actions.   
Bucky had always been a charmer, and it wouldn’t take much to land a girlfriend. Sweet talking was second nature to him. It’d always gotten him out of trouble when he was a kid, and when he grew into a young adult, it’d made him an expert at chasing skirts. Taking care of Steve had always been Bucky’s number one priority, and he would’ve gladly given up everything everything to make sure that the blonde was always in good health. He’d tried a few time to set Steve up with his own girls, but they were never really interested in going out with a shrimp. It wasn’t till halfway through the war until Bucky realized that Steve was ‘Batting for the other team’ so to speak. It made Bucky happy to know that Steve woke up in a day and age where he could finally be himself. He met Tony and they fell in love. He wished he could’ve been there to see the wedding, but Steve had been more than happy to let him see all the videos and pictures that were taken.   
Bucky guessed that deep down, he wanted to have the same thing. Growing up, he was told that he would marry some dame, work a dead end job, and have a few kids. It had always seemed so boring to him. He wanted his life to be more than what everyone expected.   
Maybe that was why he enjoyed Peter so much. That kid was a breath of fresh air compared to most of the people that Bucky had been with. He was just so full of energy and new ideas. He could listen to him talk for hours, even if he got a little too technical sometimes. Bucky couldn’t have cared less. Peter could’ve been talking about his day, or quantum physics, and Bucky would’ve paid attention to every syllable because Peter deserved all of his attention. Bucky was fully prepared to do whatever it took to get Peter back, but right now he was going to wait and see how this date panned out. If it went bad, he was going to sweep in and be the shoulder to cry on. If it went well, Bucky was going to throw it right back in Peter’s face and maybe go on a date of his own. Option number one could result in sweet, gentle, makeup sex, and option two would most likely end in screaming and hate sex. Either way, Bucky was going to get Peter back, and he wasn’t going to let him go again. He now understood how bad he fucked up when he started ignoring the kid. He had done this to himself, and now he was suffering from the consequences of his own actions.


	15. Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little overdue because writer's block is a bitch.

Peter came home smiling. The date had gone far better than he’d expected it to go. Wade could be a real dick sometimes, but tonight he was the perfect gentleman. Peter had thought it was just going to be a simple dinner date, and technically it was, but it felt like so much more. They just talked, and talked, and talked about everything. Peter couldn’t remember a time when he laughed harder in his life, but all of Wade’s silly little jokes had just gotten to him tonight.   
He was glad that he didn’t listen to Bucky. Going out tonight was the most fun he’d had in ages. Peter felt like he was on top of the world tonight. He didn’t get a goodnight kiss, but Wade did kiss his cheek. He just felt so giddy when he walked through the front door. It was late, so he figured that his dads had gone to bed. He couldn’t say the same for Bucky, which got him a little worried. He really didn’t need another confrontation like the one earlier today.  
He made his way up to his room as quickly as he could. He prayed to God that Bucky was asleep like everyone else. He put his hand on the doorknob when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

“Peter.”

Peter closed his eyes and groaned. “What do you want now, Bucky?” He turned around to face him.

Bucky stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. “Did he touch you?”

Peter rolled his eyes. Great. This talk. “We were on a date. What do you think?”

“Peter.”

“What?! I don’t know what the hell you want me to say! We went out to dinner, we had a good time, he kissed my cheek, and we left in separate directions.”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed. “So he did.”

“Kinda, I guess.” Peter sighed. “I’m tired. I want to go to bed. I really didn’t even want to see you tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re an asshole, Bucky! You ignore me, don’t apologize, and now all of a sudden you’re right back here expecting me to crawl back to you like some lovesick puppy! Well guess what! I’m done with you, James! I want no part of whatever the hell this is!”

For a moment, Bucky stood in silence, staring into Peter’s eyes. Then, it happened in the blink of an eye. One second, he was standing there in front of him, and the next, he was pressing Peter against the door kissing him like his life depended on it.  
Peter was so confused. He knew that he should’ve fought to push him away. His mind was screaming at him to get as far away from him as possible. But Peter couldn’t do it. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck as he kissed him back. It was by no means a gentle kiss. It was a hard, possessive kiss that made Peter melt into Bucky’s arms.  
Bucky lifted him up, and Peter wrapped his legs around the brunet’s waist. Bucky reached down and opened the door to Peter’s room, carrying him in before kicking the door shut behind them. Peter tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair as he carried him over to the bed. Bucky pulled away from Peter’s lips and look down at him. Peter was starting to regret everything that he’d said to Bucky because by the look in his eyes, Bucky was pissed.   
He practically tore away Peter’s clothes after that, and Peter let him. He pressed roughed kisses across Peter’s neck and collarbone. Peter was a moaning mess underneath Bucky’s lips.

“Bucky please~” He whimpered softly. “I need you so bad…”

“I almost shouldn’t let you have me. Not after what you just said to me.”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean it…” He pulled Bucky down into another kiss.

Bucky pulled away from him. “I told you not to go.”

“I know… I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry.” Peter’s eyes were wide as he stared up at him, his eyes pleading.

“I can’t let this go, Peter.”

“I know…”

“So you and I are going to sleep in here. Nothing else.”

Peter nodded. “Please… Just stay with me… That’s all I want.”

Bucky stood up and stripped out of his clothes before laying down beside him. Peter curled up against him and laid his head against his chest. He shouldn’t be doing this. He wasn’t sure that he could even trust Bucky after everything that had happened. But right now? Right now he just wanted to be held by him. In the morning, they were going to talk about all of this. He deserved to have answers, and he was going to get them if it was the last thing he did.


	16. Together

When Peter woke up again, he was in Bucky’s arms. He smiled softly and laid his head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he slept peacefully against him. When it began to quicken, Peter realized that he was waking up. He looked up at his as his grey eyes fluttered open. 

“Good morning…” Peter whispered to him, pressing closer against him.

Bucky took a few moments to blink the sleep from his eyes before looking down at him. He looked confused, like he didn't know where he was. “Peter?” He stared down at him before the realization set in. “Fuck-... I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over me. Did I hurt you? Peter, I'm sorry.”

Peter shook his head and reached up to touch his jaw softly. “You didn't hurt me… Just scared me a little bit.” Bucky tried to sit up, but Peter gently pushed him back down. “Please just lay with me… Steve and Tony left earlier…. We're alone.” 

Bucky thought for a few seconds before relaxing into the bed. “I'm sorry… I could've hurt you. I didn't mean to do what I did. It wasn't fair to you.” 

“Don't worry about it, okay? I'm not upset now. I know that you weren't… All there last night. I know you wouldn't have hurt me.” 

Bucky nodded and sighed softly. “I was… I was…” 

“You lost control… I know you can't help it sometimes.” Peter stroked his cheek gently. “Its okay…” 

Bucky looked down at him. He hesitated for a few moments before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Peter's lips. “I'm so sorry… For everything. You didn't deserve any of it. I betrayed you. I-I-”

Peter cut him off with another kiss. “Why did you do it?” he murmured once he pulled away.

“I was… I was scared… I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry… So, so sorry…” 

Peter frowned and nodded. “You could've told me… I would've never pressured you into doing it. I just thought we should tell them now and get it out of the way.” 

“I know… I should've just let you. But I just hurt you instead… Then I just got jealous and greedy…”

“It's okay… I understand… Can we… Can we start over? I miss you, James… I miss you holding me and falling asleep together… I miss you kissing me, and when we…” Peter trailed off, knowing Bucky understood what he was trying to say.

“I want to… I want to so bad... But your date last night-”

“I like Wade. He's nice and funny… But I think we're better off as friends if I'm being honest. That's what I'll tell him. He'll understand.” 

Bucky pressed another kiss to his lips. “Okay.” 

Peter smiled and didn't say anything else. He just snuggled closer to Bucky and closed his eyes, humming softly with content. 

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“... Let's go on a date today.”


	17. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was late. I've been sick the past few days so I haven't had a lot of time to sit down and write. Everyday I put off writing I feel like I'm letting everyone down :\

At least it was a nice day today. They were walking down the street, hand in hand, admiring the nice weather. Peter was just happy to be out with him for once. He thought that they were just destined to be stuck inside the house for the rest of their relationship.  
It was hard to believe that Bucky even suggested this. He must've really had a change of heart over the past couple months. Peter was just happy that he had Bucky back in his life, and now they were having their first official date. He just hoped to god that this wasn't the last one.   
They settled on getting coffee. Coffee dates were always good first dates. Granted, Peter didn't even like coffee, but neither of them had money to get actual food, so he’d just have to settle on getting fancy tea. Wait, which one of them was going to pay? Or were they going to split the difference? It would be kinda romantic if Bucky got it… Did he even have any money? They’d have to worry about this later.  
When they got to the coffee shop, Bucky held the door open for him. Peter thanked him and walked inside, walking over and sitting down in a booth off to the side. Bucky sat across from him and smiled, reaching across to take his hand.

“So what do you want?”

“Tea.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Tea? You're the one who suggested we get coffee.”

“Because I knew you like coffee.”

“We could've gone somewhere else-”

“Alright. Changed my mind. Black coffee. I want black coffee.” 

“... I can get you a latté.” 

“No.” Peter said firmly. “Black coffee. I'm a big boy.”

Bucky chuckled and got up. “Fine. But you're drinking the whole thing.” He went up to the counter.

Peter stared at him, his eyes trailing down his body. His ass looked fantastic in those jeans. They'd have to go shopping so he could get himself sweaters that Peter would ultimately end up stealing because that's what boyfriends do.   
He came back over and set a cup down in front of Peter. He stared at it, already smelling the bitterness. He looked up at Bucky who was already drinking his own cup. He reached forward and picked it up, bringing it up to his lips. He sighed heavily before taking a sip. It didn't taste bad at first, but then the aftertaste hit and Peter ended up gagging and nearly spitting it out. 

Bucky laughed and set his cup down. “You're adorable.”

“That tastes like… Liquid ass.” 

“I can go get you tea if you want.” 

“That would be great, thank you.”

Bucky blew him a kiss before standing up and going back up to the counter. Peter pushed the coffee away and sighed. So much for trying something new. He rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. The bell of the front door sounded, signalling someone had just entered the cafe. 

“Peter?”

Peter opened his eyes, thinking that Bucky was calling for him. He was suddenly filled with panic as he realized who called his name. “Hi dad…”


	18. One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little bit of thinking, I'm probably going to wrap this fic up soon. There'll be conclusion and I think it'll end with chapter 21. Don't worry, everyone will get a happy ending. I'm going to immediately start a new one after this is over so don't worry.

It was just Tony at least, no sign of Steve. It must've been a slow day doing whatever it was they did. He walked over and joined Peter, sitting where Bucky had previously been.

“What are you doing here? You don't like coffee.” 

Peter opened his mouth, trying to think of an excuse. “I don't but-”

“But I do.” Bucky sat down beside Peter. “Just thought he and I could use a little fresh air.” 

Tony looked between the two of them. “Strange considering neither of you ever leave the house for anything.” 

“Well I was thirsty and Peter was bored.” 

Peter nodded in agreement. “And I tried coffee. It was disgusting.” 

Bucky reached across the table, wrapping his hand around his mug and pulling it towards him. “Your kid is a pansy, Stark.”

“Hey!”

“I know. He gets it from Steve. Lemme guess, he wanted tea.”

“There's nothing wrong with tea!” Peter objected, snatching the glass that Bucky had just brought him. “It must be ‘Be Mean to Peter Day!’”

Tony snorted and pointed at the cup of coffee Peter had taken a sip of. “Was that his?”

Bucky nodded. “He barely touched it.”

Tony took it, shrugging as he took a sip. “No point in buying another one.”

“You guys are dicks.” Peter mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Hey, you know your dad doesn't like it when you use that kind of language, Mister.” 

“You swear like a sailor when he isn't around! So does Bucky!”

Tony gasped. “What? Bucky is a god damn saint. He would never do such a thing.” 

“You can't use ‘god damn’ and ‘saint' in the same sentence.” 

“Well, I just did kiddo.” 

Bucky laughed softly. “There's no way I'm a saint.”

“Well sure you are. You're the patron saint of… Vodka and guns.” Tony grinned.

“No, he's the patron saint of being an ass to Peter.”

Bucky smiled and shrugged. “I can go along with that.” 

Peter frowned and looked up at Bucky. “Of course you can.”

Tony chuckled and got up. “You two are ridiculous. I'll be right back.” 

Peter nodded and laid his head on Bucky's shoulder as Tony went away. “I'm going to tell him.” 

Bucky let out a soft sigh. “You're sure?”

“I trust him not to freak out. Steve's the one who'll throw a fit. I hate lying to them.” 

Bucky pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Then let's do it.”

“You won't ignore me again?”

“Never.” 

Peter nodded and took a few deep breaths. They could do this. Tony would understand. Peter told him everything and he wasn't going to hide from him any longer. 

Tony came back and sat down in front of them. “They had the weirdest picture in the-”

“Bucky and I are dating.” Peter blurted out suddenly. What? He was bad under pressure.

Bucky leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “Jesus, Peter.”

“I can't help it!” 

Tony was staring at them with the weirdest look on his face. It was like a mix of surprise and confusion.

Peter felt like he was about to cry. “Please say something…”

“How long?” 

“It's… It's complicated, Dad.” He said softly, looking away.

Tony nodded once, reaching up to rub the side of his head. “Have you told Steve?”

Peter shook his head. “No… We wanted to tell you first.” 

Tony hesitated for a few moments. “I can't say this is very surprising.” 

“W-What?”

“I'm not an idiot, Peter. You've had a crush on him since we brought him home. I should've seen this coming.” 

“Have you told Steve?”

“No. I didn't think he’d want to hear about it.” 

“Oh…” Peter looked down, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I'm not saying he’d be mad. I'm not mad.”

Peter looked up at him slowly. “You aren't?”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “No. I don't give a damn who you date. As long as he or she isn't a deadbeat. But you told me, so you have to tell Steve now. Got it? I'm not saying it has to be tonight, but it has to happen.” 

Peter nodded. “Got it.”

Tony looked down at his watch. “I have to go. Thank you for telling me, kid. I means a lot.” He stood up. “Treat him right, Barnes. I'll kick your ass if you don't.”

Bucky gave a little salute. “Sir, yes sir.” 

Tony smiled and ruffled Peter's hair, leaving the two alone at their table once again.

Bucky kissed Peter's head and smiled. “One down.”

“And one to go.”


	19. Finally Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought I've decided that this one is going to get wrapped up next chapter. I'm a little bummed about it, but this isn't going to be the last Bucky/Peter fic I do.

It’d been two days since they’d told Tony about their relationship. Peter and Bucky had been planning how they were going to tell Steve since they’d gotten back from their date. Peter tended to get a little distracted by the way Bucky sounded so formal about it, like he was a soldier back in World War Two again. So far, their plan was pretty solid. Bucky was going to spend most of the day with Steve and try to get him in a good mood while Peter stayed at home and made dinner for the family. Then they were going to sit down together and watch one of Steve’s favorite movies. Once it was all over they were going to tell him and pray that he doesn’t try to kill them both.   
Bucky kept having to reassure him that nothing was going to go wrong. It was Steve. How mad could he get? Bucky might get the shovel talk, but he doubted Steve would go crazy about them being together. Then again Steve had always had trouble understanding relationship stuff sometimes. Bucky wasn’t about to tell Peter that. He didn’t want to stress the kid anymore than he already had.   
That morning, their plan had started. Bucky got up out of bed early to join Steve on his run. Peter got up later on and picked up the house. Steve was usually the one who picked up after all of them. Tony called him his housewife. He’d been happy to know that someone else did it for once. Maybe Peter would end up being Bucky’s housewife. He snorted and rolled his eyes at that. If Bucky wanted their house clean he could get up and do it himself. It was cute to imagine Bucky coming home to him at the end of the day. Peter wasn’t going to be a stay at home husband. He’d probably end up working for Tony one day while Bucky followed in Steve’s footsteps. They’d be happy regardless of what they ended up doing. Peter didn’t care if they ended up living in a cardboard box as long as he had Bucky with him.   
He got lost in his thoughts of what their life would be like one day. It didn’t even seem like very long before Steve and Bucky were walking through the front door, laughing and smiling about something. Steve’s smile widened when he saw that the house was all picked up.

“What’s the occasion? My birthday isn’t ‘til July.” 

“Just thought you deserved a little break is all.” Peter smiled sweetly.

“Well, I appreciate it kid. It really means a lot to me.” He walked over and pulled Peter into a bear hug before ruffling his hair. “Where’s your dad?”

“Downstairs. Has been since you left.”

“Figures. I’ll go make sure he isn’t dead.”

“Peter waited for Steve to disappear down the step before running over and launching himself into Bucky’s arms. “I missed you this morning. I didn’t get to kiss you goodbye.”

“I know, I know.” Bucky kissed the tip of Peter’s nose. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“It’s fine. Did you two have fun on your little outing?”

“Yeah. Went for a run, and grabbed some lunch.”

“And I’ve been stuck in the house all day, slaving to make the house pretty for your arrival.”

Bucky snorted and hugged him. “You’re so weird.”

“You love it.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” He pecked Peter’s lips and smiled. “When are you going to start dinner?” 

“A few hours. I wanna give him and dad some alone time.”

Bucky hummed softly and nodded. “We could have a little alone time ourselves.” His hands slipped down Peter’s waist.

Peter smacked Bucky’s hand away when they slipped a little too far down. “Oh stop it. I have cleaning to do.”

Bucky pulled his hands away and raised them in surrender. “Fine. But if Steve doesn’t kill me tonight I expect celebration sex.”

“I’ll think about it.” Peter grinned, leaning up to kiss Bucky’s lips gently.

Bucky smiled and nodded. “Get back to cleaning. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Peter whined. “Without me?! Ugh, worst day ever.”

“You did this to yourself!” Bucky called as he trotted up the stairs.

“Take pictures!” Peter yelled after him.

He finished cleaning and sat down to watch some TV for awhile before he started on dinner. Bucky must’ve decided to take a nap because he didn’t come down for the rest of the night. Tony and Steve must’ve decided to get naked because they didn’t come upstairs either. Old people were weird.   
Peter got up and started cooking at around six. He took his time getting everything as perfect as he could. He did everything the way he knew Steve liked it. Once he was content that the food was done, he set the table. He wasn’t going to crumple under pressure this time. He did it once, he could damn well do it again.  
Bucky was the first to show up, giving Peter a quick kiss for good luck. Tony and Steve came up shortly after, sitting down at the table.

“No one is dying right? Honestly, all this cooking and cleaning is freaking me out a little.” Steve said, raising an eyebrow at Peter.

Peter shook his head. “No! No, of course not. I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Alright. If you say so.” 

He was still in a good mood. This was a good sign. It meant that if they just got through dinner and the movie with minimal issues, Peter and Bucky would be homefree. According to Steve, he was pleasantly surprised with everything Peter made. Tony said that they’d make a housewife of him yet before winking at Bucky. Steve didn’t see it at least.   
Once they were done eating, Peter cleaned up again quickly and joined the others in the living room. Peter sat beside Bucky, longing to lean against him for support and comfort. They made it through the movie without a hitch. It was pretty late by the time it got over, and Steve was the first to stand up.

“Thank you for all this, Pete. I really loved all of this, but I’m going to bed.”

“Wait!” Peter stood up off the couch. “I… I need to tell you something.” He looked down at Bucky for backup.

Bucky stood up beside him. “/We/ need to tell you something.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Okay?”

“We… We already told Tony a couple days ago. We’re sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, but we needed to think of a way to do it without you freaking out. But the truth is…” Peter took a deep breath. “Bucky and I are together. We have been for awhile now. I know that you probably won’t approve, but I really, really like him dad.” Peter reached down and took Bucky’s hand, looking up at him. “And I don’t think that I want to say goodbye to him just yet. So whether you support us, or not… I’m not going to give him up just yet. I’m not ready to.”

Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few moments before reopening his eyes. “Peter, I’m… I’m happy for you two. I’m not completely thrilled about the idea, but if you’re sure then it’s not my place to come between you to. You’re old enough to make these kinds of decisions on your own… Bucky, if you hurt him I’m kicking your ass.” He gave Peter a small smile before walking upstairs. Tony gave them both a thumbs up before following his husband. 

Peter let out the breath he’d been holding. “Oh my god-”

“He said-”

“He was okay with it.”

Peter looked up at Bucky before throwing his arms around his neck. Bucky held him close, picking him up and spinning him around, smiling and laughing. 

Peter was so happy he could cry. When his feet hit the ground, he pulled Bucky down into a kiss, savoring every second of this moment. 

Bucky pulled away and smiled. “You did it, baby.”

Peter felt tears began to sting in his eyes as he nodded. “Y-Yeah... “

“I can’t believe this. Oh my god, we don’t have to hide.”

Peter buried his face in Bucky’s neck as he nodded. “We can be together… Actually together.”

Peter held him closer. They’d finally done it. They were finally free.


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I'm trying to decide on which pairing to write about next. I have a few ideas, but I'm not married to anything quite yet. This one was so much fun to do and I'm looking forward to working to write some even better fics in the future. Thanks to each and everyone of you who commented and liked this! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that you enjoyed it every step of the way. I wasn't expecting so many people to read this so it just blows my mind to see this kind of feedback. I can't even begin to explain how awesome it was to write this :)

Peter woke up to the sounds of soft thumping noises coming from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking out at the view from his and Bucky's new apartment. It was gorgeous. You could see the whole city from their bedroom window. Of course it was only the second best view, next to Bucky's sleeping face. He must've gotten up earlier because the other side of the bed was empty.   
Peter rolled out of bed and got up, walking to the out of the bedroom and down the hallway, finding Bucky digging around through their cabinets.

“What are you looking for?” Peter asked as he leaned in the doorway.

Bucky jumped and turned around quickly. “You scared the hell outta me. I didn't think you were going to be up this early.

“Sorry, but in all fairness, you woke me up.” 

“Well, if you must know I was making breakfast for you.” 

“How sweet.” Peter said as he sat down. “What's the occasion since you can't cook?”

“Just thought you deserved something special.”

“Because burnt toast and cereal is special?”

“Omelets, actually. But I can burn you some toast instead.” 

Peter rolled his eyes shook his head, watching Bucky do his best not to burn the kitchen down as he cooked. Surprisingly enough, it was good. They ate together, talking about little things while they did.   
Eventually they moved into the living room to watch a movie. Bucky even let Peter choose, which was extremely rare. Peter curled up in Bucky's lap, one hand tangled into his hair and the other resting on the arm Bucky has around his waist. About halfway through the movie, Bucky spoke up.

“You know I love you, right? And that I'd do anything if I knew it meant making you happy?”

Peter looked up at him with a puzzled gaze. “Yeah?”

“And how you're the only person in the world I would give my life for.”

“Bucky-”

“No, let me finish. I love you, Peter. You're my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without you.” He moved Peter out of his lap and stood up, walking around their living room. “I'm not trying to freak you out. This isn't meant to be bad… it's meant to be happy.” Bucky stopped in front of the couch and knelt down in front of Peter, taking both of his hands. “I just want to keep you happy… What I did to you in the past… That wasn't right of me. I shouldn't have abandoned you like I did.”

Peter let out a soft sigh. “You don't have to tell me this.”

“Yes, I do. If I don't now I'm scared I'll never have the courage to again. I need you in my life, Peter. I need to wake up beside you everyday for the rest of my life. And with you turning nineteen a couple weeks ago… I know that now is the time to do this.” He let go of one of Peter's hands and reached down into his pocket. 

Peter gasped softly and looked down at him. “Oh my god…”

Bucky laughed nervously. “I didn't know how to do this. Never thought I'd be doing this with anyone until I met you.”

Peter felt tears sting his eyes as he smiled. “James…”

Bucky pulled out a small box and held it in his hand. He looked down at it before looking up at Peter. “But I love you. And I want to be with you for as long as I live.” He opened the box, revealing a simple golden ring. “Peter, will you please marry me?” 

Peter couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. “Yes… Yes!” he flung himself down on top of Bucky, smiling as they both fell onto the soft carpet. 

Bucky held him tightly, nuzzling Peter's neck. “I was so worried about what you’d say. Thought you’d want to wait.”

Peter laughed softly. “No you idiot… I've been waiting for months.” 

Bucky pressed soft kisses to his jaw before releasing him from the hug to slip the ring onto his finger. Peter looked at it and smiled, laying his head against Bucky's chest. They stayed like that on the floor for several minutes, letting the gravity of the situation settle on them. Before long, they started sharing soft kisses which slowly turned into something more heated. Peter tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair tugging on it gently as Bucky’s hands slid up under his now fiance’s shirt.   
Peter gladly pulled away to shed his shirt before he went back to kissing him . Bucky’s hands trailed all over Peter’s now exposed skin, causing him to shiver softly.  
Peter soon found himself being lifted into Bucky’s arms as he stood up. He wrapped his long legs around Bucky’s waist as he was carried to the bedroom. The rest of their clothes were soon shed off. Bucky pinned Peter down to the bed, placing light kisses wherever he could. Peter moaned arching his back off the bed as Bucky did. As soon as Bucky had made it down between his legs, pleasure shot through Peter’s spine and the kisses turned into soft kitten-like licks. He ate him out, slow and rough, making sure to do all the things he knew drove Peter to the brink of insanity.   
Peter was a loud, verbal mess all the way through, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair.   
When he thought Peter was ready, Bucky trailed kisses back up his body before finally meeting his lips again. Peter kissed him back sloppily, begging for release as he was already achingly hard. 

Bucky pulled away to gaze down at him with that stupid smirk on his lips. “You’re needy.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, and Peter immediately regretted his choice of words. Bucky flipped him over easily and entered him with one deep thrust, causing Peter to grip the sheets underneath him and moan as if his life depended on it. Bucky’s hands gripped his waist tightly, pulling Peter back every time he thrusted into him. It didn’t take long before Peter couldn’t even hold himself up, and dropped down onto his elbows. He knew that he would have to hold himself together if he wanted to keep up with Bucky for the rest of the night. Peter had more stamina than the average person, but Bucky blew him completely out of the water. It was both a blessing and a curse, but Peter never complained about it.   
It didn’t take long before Peter almost completely worn out. His whole upper body was slumped against the mattress. He’d slipped into a sort of subspace, losing himself in his own pleasure. He was brought back when he felt the thrusting stop. 

Bucky was kissing the crook of his neck softly as he gently murmured to him. “Come back to me, baby… Need you here.”

Peter whimpered softly and opened his eyes. “Hurts…”

“I know… But you’re being so good right now… Gonna roll you over so I can look at you, okay?”

Peter nodded slowly as he was gently moved onto his back. Neither of them had finished, sparking a small sense of achievement in Peter knowing that he’d kept up with Bucky for this long. Bucky stoked his cheek softly, earning a small smile out of Peter as he looked up at Bucky.

“Can you keep going?”

Peter nodded. “I want to.”

Bucky gave him and soft kiss before starting again, this time focusing more on Peter’s enjoyment rather than his own. He took things slower than before, whispering soft praises into Peter’s ear. Peter draped his arms over Bucky’s shoulder as he listened to him. Pleasure started to pool more and more into the pit of his stomach. Bucky’s rhythm began to stutter a little, signalling that he was getting closer as well.   
Peter came first, giving up after Bucky had hit his most sensitive spot dead on. It didn’t take long before Bucky followed him over the edge. He gave a few more soft thrusts more rolling off of Peter. He was panting loudly, still coming down from his high. Peter snuggled against him, burying himself into Bucky’s side. He didn’t care about cleaning up. His legs felt like spaghetti, much like the rest of his body. Before long they both drifted off to sleep, completely entranced and in love with one another. 

***

Their wedding was beautiful. Tony had insisted they do something bigger, but Peter told Bucky that he wanted something small and intimate. Neither of them had much family anymore, and almost everyone that attended worked for SHIELD. Peter wore white, figuring that he was the bride in this situation anyways. Bucky insisted that he could wear black if he wanted to, but Peter actually liked the white more. Tony had made a few jokes about it, saying that he’d tried to get Steve to wear white when they got married. Bucky surprisingly didn’t say anything about it. He didn’t even want to see Peter in his suit until the day of the wedding. He let Bucky pick the venue and they ended up finding a small church in Brooklyn. Peter had never considered himself a religious man, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t in love with the idea of getting married in an old church. They even wrote their own vows for the ceremony.. Peter was pleasantly surprised when he heard Bucky’s. He was expecting them to be a little dull and short, but instead they were incredibly sweet and well written. Peter had cried more than he had expected to. He could tell Bucky was very proud when he’d gotten done.   
The reception that followed was held back at Steve and Tony’s house. It couldn’t have been more perfect, being surrounded by the friends Peter had always considered to be family, who had come to celebrate his marriage. He spent most of the night tucked underneath Bucky’s arm, only letting go when someone asked for a dance with one of them. Tony ended up having a little too much champagne and insisted on having one dance with Bucky. Lots of tears were shed when that happened, some by Tony, but most by Peter and Steve laughing until they couldn’t help but cry.   
At the end of the night, they said their goodbyes and left for their honeymoon. Tony had booked them a trip to the Maldives. Bucky wasn’t too sure about going that far away, but Peter was just excited for all the pictures he was going to get while they were there. And the sex. But he didn’t say that outloud. The villa they stayed in was heaven on Earth. When they were alone it felt like they were the only two people on the planet. It was romantic and everything that Peter could ask for. It was the perfect way to start their brand new life together.

***

There was a large crash in the kitchen, causing Peter to get up out of bed and run to where the sound was. He could already hear Bucky’s voice.

“Sarah, no that doesn’t go there-” 

“But papa!”

“Inside voice or you’ll wake daddy up-”

Peter stood in the doorway. “What are you three doing in here?”

Sarah, the younger of the two children threw her arms up in the air. “Supwise!”

Bucky turned around quickly, holding their son, Richard, in his arms. “Surprise! Happy birthday!”

Peter squinted his eyes at them. “My birthday was two months ago.”

“I told you he couldn’t have two in one year!” Richard squealed.

“Hush, Richie. You’re too young to know that.”

“I’m four and a half!”

“Doesn’t count.”

Peter looked around the kitchen. “There’s flour everywhere… I just cleaned…”

“We wanted to do something special for you.” Bucky smiled. 

“By destroying my kitchen?”

“We’ll clean it, babe. Don’t worry about it.”

Peter sighed and nodded. “Alright, alright. You all give me headaches.”

“And before I forget, Richard has a soccer game at two and Sarah’s-”

“Recital is tomorrow night. I remember.” Peter finished his husband’s sentence and smiled. “Usually I’m the one reminding you.”

“I wanted to change it up for once. Waffles are gonna be done in a little bit.”

“Sounds… Wonderful. Thank you, James.”

Bucky grinned and blew him a kiss.

“Papa ewww!” Sarah squealed. “Cooties!”

Bucky scooped her up off the floor and kissed all over her face, earning lots of squealing and kicking from their daughter. Peter smiled and watched from the doorway. He couldn’t believe that this was their life now. Everything just seemed so perfect. It had been three years since they’d gotten married, and two years since they’d adopted the twins. They still lived in the same apartment, but they did have to clean out a couple spare rooms and turn them into kids rooms. It had been a long, hard process to adopt, but once Peter accepted the executive job Tony had offered him, it had made their financial situation a lot stabler than it had been before. Bucky’s mental health had been in question for awhile, but a long psych evaluation had proved he was more than ready to take this step in his life. Sarah and Richard were orphaned at a very young age, and as soon as Peter and Bucky heard their story, they knew that they had to take them. They’d originally only want to adopt one to get a start, but they couldn’t separate a siblings. A little extra effort had to be put in, but in the end it was worth it. They’d been through quite a few rough patches in their relationship, but now everything just seemed as though it couldn’t be any more perfect. They’d been through so much together, and neither Peter or Bucky could ever imagine their life any differently. They were in love with each other, and their two beautiful children. The hard part was over, and now nothing would ever tear them apart.


End file.
